Gangs
This is the list of gangs that appear in the movie, games, comics, and novel. The Warriors is known not only for its detail on its own gang, but the diverse and realistic or wacky gangs that surround them in New York City. Main Gangs *The Baseball Furies * The Boppers *The Boyle Avenue Runners *The Destroyers *The Electric Eliminators *The Gladiators *The Gramercy Riffs *The Hi-Hats *The Hurricanes *The Jones Street Boys *The Lizzies *The Moonrunners *The Orphans *The Panzers *The Punks *The Rogues *The Saracens *The Satan's Mothers *The Savage Huns *The Turnbull AC's *The Van Cortlandt Rangers *The Warriors Other Gangs *The Alleycats *The Amsterdam All-Stars *The Big Trains *The Black Hands *The Blackjacks *The Charlemagnes *The Colt 45′s *The Dealers *The Delaney Rovers *The Dingos *The E Street Shufflers *The Easy Aces *The Eighth Avenue Apaches *The Fastballs *The Fifth Street Bombers *The Filmores *The Firetasters *The Five Points *The Gerrards *The Go Hards *The Gun Hill Dancers *The High Rollers *The Homeboys *The Hoplites *The Howitzers *The Huks *The Imps *The Jesters *The Judas Bunch *The Jupiters *The Knockdowns *The Knuckles *The Locos *The Magicians *The Meatpackers *The Mongols *The Napoleons *The Nickel Steaks *The Nightriders *The Ninth Avenue Razors *The Phillies *The Plainsmen *The Queen’s Bridge Mutilators *The Real Boys *The Red Hook Shooters *The Roadmasters *The Romans *The Runaways *The Saratogas *The Shanghai Sultans *The Southern Cross *The Speedwagons *The Stevedores *The Stilletos *The Stonebreakers *The Terriers *The Turks *The West Side Lords *The Whispers *The Wizards *The Xenophones *The Xylophones *The Yo-Yo’s *The Youngbloods *The Zodiacs *The Zulus Novel Gangs *The Borinquen Blazers (The Orphans) *The Castro Stompers (The Turnbull ACs) *The Coney Island Dominators (The Warriors) *The Delancey Thrones (The Gramercy Riffs) *The Golden Jenissaries *The Intervale Avenue Lesbos *The Jackson Street Masais *The Lords (The Rogues) *The Spahies (The Lizzies) Dealers *Flash Dealers *Knife Dealers *Spray Dealers Work Force *Bartenders *Bouncers *Clerks *Cops *Huns Affliates *Pimps and Hos *Strippers *Workers Area Civilians *Bensonhurst *Chinatown *Coney *Pelham *Riverside *Spanish Harlem *Tremont Civilian Groups *Civilians *Disco Girls *Disco Guys *Hobos *Movie Extras *Vagrants Trivia *All the 'other gangs' make no appearances, except for the possibility of attending Cyrus' big meeting. *Out of all the 'main gangs', the Huns are all Asian and the Hurricanes are all Hispanic. The Boppers, Panzers, and VC Rangers are all African-American. The Furies, Eliminators, Hi-Hats, JSB's, Rogues, and Satan's Mothers are all Caucasian. The Destroyers, Moonrunners, Punks, and Turnbull AC's are black-and-white gangs. The Orphans are mostly Caucasian, with one Hispanic member. Only the Lizzies, Saracens, Riffs and Warriors have as many as three races in their gangs (Caucasian, African-American, and Hispanic). **The Saracens only have two known Hispanic members (Mouse and Petey). As for the Riffs and Warriors, only one Hispanic member of each gang is ever seen (the Riffs' unnamed messenger and Rembrandt, respectively). **It is unknown if the single-race gangs are prejudiced against other races, or just that people of a certain race want to join the gangs. Category:Lists